


Advanced French

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, High School Student Eren Yeager, Language Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Jean Kirstein, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Finally finished with High School Eren paid his French teacher Monsieur Kirschtein a long awaited visit. At least it was long awaited on his part.





	Advanced French

It was late afternoon when Eren slipped back into the school building, wandering the empty halls and climbing the sweeping stairwell all the way up to the third floor where Monsieur Kirschtein’s classroom was situated. As expected the man was still working, scribbling down notes and filing away papers, hands working steady and sure.

He jumped when Eren cleared his throat, head whipping around and eyes blinking a few times behind his glasses.

“Oh”, he said when he recognized his visitor. “Eren.”

“Hey.” Eren grinned and crossed his arms, leaning one shoulder against the doorway as his eyes gave the man sitting behind the desk an obvious once-over.

Kirschtein still looked like he had this morning, impeccable as always, even after a full day of oral exams. The forest green waistcoat still clinging to the lean lines of his body perfectly, sleeves of his shirt rolled up to show his pale forearms and even though he was sitting Eren’s memory filled in the blanks with the pants he was wearing, tight, dark jeans that hugged his ass and long, long legs in a way that had always been too tempting for Eren to take. The only sign that time had advanced were an additional button undone to show off a sliver of elegant collarbone as well as that blonde hair being slightly more dishevelled than earlier.

Just looking at him like this, surprise and confusion on that face that was normally so well composed, made Eren’s mouth water and reminded him just why he’d come here.

“Did you need anything?”, Kirschtein asked after the silence had started tipping into awkward and Eren felt the grin on his face sharpen as she pulled the door closed behind himself and strolled into the room, coming to a stop in front of the desk.

“You could say that”, he smirked, placing both hands on the tabletop, finger spreading across Kirschtein’s papers, covered in the swooping elegance that was his teacher’s handwriting.

He’d debated on how to initiate this for a long time, if he should be bold about it or start the conversation with more finesse. But in the end Eren was a straight-forward guy and that trait had won him too many battles to abandon it now.

So he took a deep breath and started talking.

“I know you want me”, he stated, raising a hand and continuing before Kirschtein could even think about protesting. “You might hate it but you want me. And I think you’re fucking hot, too, with that fancy bitch thing you got going on...”

Kirschtein wrinkled his nose at that, squinting up at him, but once more Eren was faster.

“I’ve been eighteen for months and now I’m not even your student anymore. Let’s do it, let’s...”

“Monsieur Jäger”, his teacher interrupted, obviously trying to distance himself with the way he switched to Eren’s last name. He pushed himself up, enough momentum in the movement to send the chair backwards with a deafening screech. But Kirschtein didn’t even flinch and slammed his hands down on the table.

“Let us pretend for one minute that I’m indulging your utterly shameless wishful thinking”, he hissed but there was a melodious lilt to the words. His accent always snuck back when he was flustered and it was absolutely adorable. Eren wanted to make him scream.

“You might be of age and you might have finished your final exams but you are still officially a student of this school until the end of the semester. There is no need to get that cocky just yet.”

Eren swayed backwards with a big smile and a shrug. He didn’t want a confrontation. Even though Kirschtein was incredibly hot when he got like this, all scandalized and worked up. Eren had always excelled in pissing his teacher off, even though Monsieur Kirschtein had never reached this intensity in class. It was an all new level of hot.

“Who cares? You’ll never teach me again. You’ll never grade me again. We can do whatever we want!”

“The school board would disagree.”

God Eren wanted to sink his teeth into those pursed, pouty lips.

Instead he moved around the desk, Kirschtein turning with a deep frown until they were facing each other, no obstacles between them.

“The school board doesn’t need to know”, Eren purred and, on a whim, reached for one of his teacher’s hands. Pale and soft and so elegant with their long fingers and the occasional stain of red ink.

To his surprise Kirschtein didn’t pull back, just shot him a suspicious look and flushed a faint pink when Eren cradled his hand in his own almost tenderly.

They paused like that for a second, just looking at each other, while Eren contemplated playing his last card. It wasn’t really a topic of debate though, this was his one and only shot.

“I’m leaving”, he said and watched his teacher’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise for the second time today. “I got into a university in Berlin. I’m moving this weekend, they’ll send my diploma to my new address.”

Kirschtein was frozen for a moment, took a breath, then nodded. His eyes flicked down to Eren’s lips and back up.

“That’s great”, he finally breathed, accent melting into the background until it was gone. “Congratulations, Monsieur Jäger!” It was an honest sentiment but there was something about the way his teacher said it that made Eren’s pulse speed up. One last push.

“So if it’s really just wishful thinking on my part, hey, it’s your classroom! Just kick me out. But if it isn’t … if I didn’t completely hallucinate the last year...”

He waited another beat before he started to move, slowly enough so his teacher could stop him as he stepped closer, cold hand still clutched between his own.

He needed to rise up onto his toes which was annoying but not too important right now. What was important was that Kirschtein stood completely still, didn’t punch him or even just flinch away as Eren pressed their lips together.

It was soft and fleeting, nothing but a faint promise of what could happen between them and yet Eren felt that spark.

The spark that had been growing between them for months now, that he was almost completely certain wasn’t just wishful thinking. But he didn’t allow himself to linger and pulled back way too early for his galloping heart to be satisfied, finding his teacher’s eyes closed.

Kirschtein bit down on his lower lip before he blinked his eyes open again, staring down at Eren with a kind of dazed shock that was only slowly melting away. As soon as it did though something sharp flashed across his face and he curled a hand around the back of Eren’s neck.

“Oh, va te faire foutre, Eren”, he hissed, words gorgeous and lilting, before swooping down to crash their lips together again.

This kiss wasn’t soft or tender, as far removed from fleeting as humanly possible as they collided, clashing against another, all rough edges and impatience, bold enough to fit all the simmering longing of the last months or maybe years. Eren was pretty sure it was closer to years on his part.

Kirschtein groaned, a low, vibrating sound, as Eren finally, finally sunk his teeth into that plump lower lip and pressed himself closer, arms wrapping around his teachers waist that had always been way too small for Eren to take.

The next moment Kirschtein grabbed his shoulders and whirled them around, slammed Eren’s back against the wall and crowded him in with those long limbs.

“You were”, his teacher hissed between hungry kisses that Eren couldn’t help but smirk into, “the most insufferable brat I ever had the misfortune of teaching.”

“Ah, Monsieur...”, Eren drawled and grabbed a handful of blond hair to pull the other man back down for another searing kiss, sliding his lips against Kirschtein’s soft ones before coaxing them open with his tongue to lick deep into the mouth he’d only ever dreamed of tasting. His teacher let out a low gasp but accepted the intrusion with ease. When they parted again the breath that puffed out against Eren’s lips was hot and irregular.

“And still you’re gonna miss me...”

That gave Kirschtein pause and he blinked down at Eren, fat, dark pupils betraying his need. Then he wedged a pointy knee between Eren’s thighs and pushed upward just enough to tease, to give him something to rut against should he stoop so low.

“Do not let it get to your head.” There it was again, that gorgeous accent, the trace of breathlessness as Kirschtein leaned down to murmur the words right into his ear. “I do miss a real good soufflé as well but I can live without it just fine.”

Eren scoffed and let his head drop back against the wall, tongue flicking out to wet his lower lip. Kirschtein’s eyes followed the movement with rapt attention.

“Knowing you, you’re just good at hiding how much it kills you every day.”

The knee creeped higher, rubbing up against his dick that had only been getting harder since he’d entered the classroom.

“Alors, let us hope I am hiding it better than you did your pathetic crush for the last, what was it? Two years? Three?” Kirschtein pulled back just enough to smirk down at him and Eren simultaneously wanted to melt and sink his teeth into that pale throat. Instead he used the few seconds of his teacher feeling superior to wrap his arms back around that tiny waist and flip them around, pressing Kirschtein into the blackboard now.

Pretty honey eyes were wide with surprise as they blinked down at him.

“Why are we still talking about this? We could’ve been fucking five minutes ago...”

His teacher scoffed but it wasn’t as sharp as usual and there was a strange, unfamiliar fondness in his voice when he spoke.

“You lack appreciation for the finer things in life, Monsieur Jäger. Always have...”

“I can appreciate you just fine”, he grinned and rose back onto his toes to brush his lips against Kirschtein’s. “Call me Eren.”

“Eren”, Kirschtein breathed and tried to close the gap between them but Eren swayed back just enough to stop him, an odd satisfaction flooding his chest at his teacher’s tiny huff of frustration.

“Jean”, he mumbled back and watched Kirschtein tremble, breath hitching and lips parting around a quiet sound. So he said it again. “Jean...” The same, adorable reaction.

“Jean”, Eren finally breathed, lips brushing against his teacher’s. “Jean, I want to be inside you...”

That made the body pressed against his own stiffen, Kirschtein’s head jerking backwards as much as was possible with the wall in his back.

“Excusez-moi?”, he wheezed and Eren couldn’t help but laugh at the scandalized, haunted look on his face. “You were thinking … you, you really think that I … that I would let _you_...” Eren let out another laugh as his teacher trailed off, looking for words but unable to find them.

“Oh come on”, he snickered, hands squeezing around Kirschtein’s waist and pushing him back against the wall. “You’re the most obvious twinky little bottom I’ve ever seen.” Running his hands up and down Kirschtein’s sides he felt the quick breaths the other man was taking, the subtle tremble to his form. But he wasn’t afraid, no. Fear looked different.

“Bet you’re a real pillow princess, too. Bet you just love lying back and … letting someone appreciate all the finer things in life, hm?”

K irschtein swallowed hard and closed his eyes, kept them closed while Eren dragged his lips along that finely cut jaw, feeling the slightest stubble scrape him. He liked the feeling.

“Please, Jean”, he breathed and now his fingers were trembling too as he slowly started unbuttoning the silky smooth waistcoat. “Please let me take care of you. I promise I won’t disappoint you...”

“You are...”, Kirschtein whispered, eyes still closed but hands falling weakly to his sides, opening himself up for Eren’s hands, “the most insufferable…”

“I know”, Eren smirked and pressed a kiss below his teacher’s jaw just when he opened the last button. “I know.”

The waistcoat was quickly disposed of, torn from Kirschtein’s shoulders and flung away to drape across the messy desk. Kirschtein pulled a face, eyelids fluttering back open to give Eren a disapproving look.

“Would you be more careful?”, he hissed, lips pursing with disdain. “That piece is worth more than your entire excuse for an outfit, Jäger.”

Eren smirked and pressed a hand against Kirschtein’s stomach, fingers fanning out wide as his eyes roamed up and down his teacher’s lean body. Part of him wanted to just rip that smooth shirt open and send the buttons flying but of course he didn’t. He wasn’t that kind of an asshole. Instead he let his hand glide upwards until he could open the first button to reveal more of that sharp collarbone.

“You’re so lucky I’m into your prissy bullshit”, he growled and leaned down to nibble at the pale collarbone, fingers still working to open the shirt that was in his way. “Makes me wanna wreck you even harder...”

Kirschtein let out an indignant noise but his hands came back to life, going straight for Eren’s belt and opening it with ease.

“Why do you think you can? That you have what it takes to even remotely satisfy me?”

Biting his lip at the obvious taunt Eren pulled the shirt from Kirschtein’s tight, tight pants before moving to open it all the way. He pushed it aside, marvelling at the expanse of smooth, pale skin and lean muscle he uncovered, but didn’t pull it off all the way.

“Ask me again in half an hour.”

Kirschtein huffed again, somehow managing to make it sound endearing and Eren looked up at him, at his sharp features and the burn in his piercing eyes.

“Bravado will get you nowhere, Monsieur Jäger”, Kirschtein breathed, dipping his head forward so their foreheads were almost touching. “You will have to … ah, comment est-ce qu'on dit … put your money where your mouth is, non?”

At this point Eren was almost one hundred percent sure that Kirschtein was playing  it up because he’d gotten wind of Eren’s awful language kink. His accent was way too strong by now, way too noticeable and he  _ never _ forgot proverbs.

But Eren didn’t have any more time to think about or even comment on it when Kirschtein opened Eren’s pants with quick, efficient movements and pulled out his hard cock.

Eren gasped as long, soft fingers wrapped around his length and gave an experimental squeeze, gliding up and down before rubbing  a thumb across the head that was immediately oozing precome. Eren shuddered  and had to bite his lip against a noise .

Kirschtein leaned closer into him, lips brushing his ear as he spoke.

“Ah, so excitable. To be young again...”

Eren swallowed and grumbled some unintelligible syllables, one hand splaying across Kirschtein’s chest to push him back against the wall while the other cupped his groin, feeling the unmistakably hard length straining against the zipper.

“Are you saying you’re not excited by this?”

“I am saying...” Another, harder squeeze this time, Kirschtein’s hand gliding up and down his length in a leisurely slow pace, spreading around the accumulating wetness with nimble fingers. “You haven’t done much to excite me just yet. Have you, Jäger?” 

A lright, that was it. Time to show the arrogant bastard just what Eren could do to him. He’d have the asshole begging for more within minutes, make him addicted to his touch before this was over. 

Judging by the split-second view of a victorious grin he caught when he wrapped his arms around Kirschtein’s waist and whirled them around his teacher had been waiting for just this moment, this kind of reaction.

“I told you”, Eren growled, his voice deep and rough as he bent his teacher over the desk and revelled in the tiny, choked-back gasp coming from the other man, “to call me Eren.”

One hand pressed between Kirschtein’s shoulder blades to push him against the table the other reached down and around to pop open the button of those sinful jeans.

A shuddery sigh escaped his teacher as Eren reached inside to wrap a hand around Kirschtein’s cock and pull it free.  It felt nice between his fingers, long and hot and Eren would bet it looked just as pretty as the rest of the man.

“Say my name, Jean”, he repeated, giving the words more weight this time as he massaged the length between his fingers, squeezing and stroking. The pants were too tight to reach all the way to the base but that was something he’d take care of in a second, first he needed Kirschtein to comply. All he got was another breathy noise for a moment or two but then his teacher nodded, stringing the syllables together in a breathy, captivating lilt.

“Eren”, he whispered, fingers skidding across the papers on his desk. “Eren, Eren...”

“That’s it”, he mumbled, eyes roaming down Kirschtein’s back, along the slightly crumpled shirt and that fine, fine ass. Time to get those damn pants off.

E ren squeezed the cock between his fingers once more, gave it a long, slow stroke before letting go and revelling in the muttered French curse he got in turn.

“What’s wrong?”, he tutted with a wide grin. “I’m not exciting you, am I?”

A low insult and then Kirschtein threw a sharp glare over his shoulder, challenge sparking in his eyes.

“I am afraid it will take more than some uninspired, sloppy...”

Eren had heard enough. He grabbed the hem of Kirschtein’s jeans with both hands and pulled them down over the swell of that pert little ass, having to yank a little to get them down to his teacher’s thighs.

“I’ll show you uninspired”, he growled and grabbed a pale cheek, digging his fingers into soft skin. “But sloppy sounds good, let’s get you sloppy, Jean.”

Eren had come prepared. Of course he had. Getting this far only to have to stop because they lacked the right supplies would have been truly embarrassing. So he’d taken his time to gather and pack a few things they might need before heading out for his old school.

Like that the lube was quickly procured from his pocket along with a condom he dropped on the table for now.

H is fingers were trembling a tiny bit with nerves and excitement as he slicked them up. Kirschtein would use every little error and sign of weakness to snark at him and Eren honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. That was their whole thing, just what made this so damn hot but … he also really, really wanted to blow the man’s mind. His teacher was right when it came to that: bravado alone wouldn’t get him very far.

So Eren let out a slow breath and leaned forward, draping his body along Kirschtein’s to drag his lips against the man’s neck.

“I think you’re familiar with this part so I won’t tell you take a deep breath”, he teased as he brought his wet fingers between those inviting cheeks, gently rubbing them against the opening he found there. Kirschtein scoffed but canted his hips upwards for easier access. Wanted Eren’s fingers inside him despite everything he’d said. Seeing it this blatantly made Eren’s heartbeat quicken.

“Comment? I have already been doing this when you were still singing your ABCs in – ahh...”

It wasn’t as strong a reaction as Eren had hoped for but still a pretty, breathy sound as he pushed his first finger inside. For a moment Kirschtein clenched down around him, so tight and hot it made Eren’s head swim, but then he relaxed and the hard squeeze became an enticing grip pulling him deeper.

Eren swallowed, thrust his finger a few times and revelled in the way his teacher opened up for him, willingly giving way to the intrusion.

“You feel so good, Jean”, he hummed because if his teacher liked something it was compliments. With the right words he’d melt for Eren before they even got to the main part, making it so much easier to wreck him.

“Relax for me so well, so nice and soft inside...” Not giving Kirschtein the chance to answer Eren pulled out and when he thrust back inside he added a second finger, wiggling and curling them until the muscles softened once more.

His brain was still trying to catch up with the fact that he’d buried two fingers up to the knuckles in his arrogant and unfairly sexy French teacher. Eren didn’t know what would happen if the realization hit him full force but he needed to get ahead of it and ride this high for as long as he could.

“I told you I know what I’m doing”, Kirschtein said, his voice just this side of breathless as he rolled his hips, moving to fuck himself on Eren’s fingers who could only gape at the unexpectedly lewd display. “Do you, Eren?”

The words were just an afterthought ringing in his head as he pulled back to watch that ass move for him. Then, on a whim, he dropped to his knees.

“Eren?”

Even his teacher’s hole was pretty, nice and pink and glistening with lube, spreading around Eren’s two fingers that looked even darker against the flushed skin. He scissored his fingers, twisted them, watched that cute hole spread and move with the intrusion. The faint wet sounds went straight to his neglected cock, as did the absolutely captivating view.

Eren wanted to spread those firm cheeks with both hands and bury his face between them, dip his tongue into that little hole and work it open, lick and suck on the rim, eat his teacher out until he was boneless and sobbing.

But this wasn’t the time. For that he’d want to spread Jean out on a bed and take hours to completely unravel him. Right now was supposed to be quick and dirty and they’d lost too much time already.

So he limited himself to a quick kiss on Kirschtein’s cheek as he pulled out to return with three fingers.

“You’re just so pretty”, he grinned and felt his teacher tremble though he wasn’t sure if it was because of the words or the sensation of being spread even further.

This time he needed a little longer to get used to it but still showed no sign of discomfort and when he finally relaxed around Eren’s fingers, hole fluttering and pulsing way too invitingly, Eren got back on his feet.

“Let’s get on with it, huh?” The only answer he got was an almost tame purr as his teacher settled down against the desk.

Eren was already reaching for the condom laying innocently between a purple binder and a stack of unfiled attendance sheets, when he paused and gazed at his teacher again.

“No...”, he mumbled and watched Kirschtein twist sharply to glare at him.

“No?”

Eren hummed thoughtfully and wrapped his hands around Kirschtein’s hips, pulling him back and spinning him around. It was way too easy to manhandle his teacher like that and Eren felt his arousal flare higher, cock throbbing with need as he pushed Kirschtein back down on the desk.

“What are you...”, his teacher spluttered and wiggled, trying to find balance while Eren started yanking at his damn jeans again. It was rather ungraceful but with pants that tight he really didn’t know how to get them off in a way that was even remotely sexy. It got easier once he’d got them down to the knees.

“If we’re really doing this I want to look at you”, he explained as he slipped off Kirschtein’s shiny leather shoes so he could pull off the jeans at last. “I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

His teacher let out a shuddery breath, face flushed when Eren looked at him, teeth worrying his lower lip. He was already delightfully dishevelled, hair unruly and glasses slightly skewed, shirt slipping off one shoulder and framing his chest that was heaving with quick breaths.

It was oddly satisfying to see him this affected, especially after he’d made such a show of teasing Eren. A little victory but more so validation.

An unexpected tenderness swelled in Eren’s chest. Of course he couldn’t let it show, wasn’t here to make this sweet and Jean wouldn’t accept any softness anyway. The only thing he allowed himself was a small, tender smile before he reached for the condom again.

“Bet you’re real pretty writhing on a cock”, he grinned, trying to shake the lingering softness and find back into their playful back and forth as he ripped the condom open and rolled it down his straining dick, adding a bit more lube and giving himself a few slow strokes to spread it.

Kirschtein pursed his lips and leaned back on his elbows, watching Eren with interest and little patience. His cheeks were still flushed pink.

“Excuse you, I look _gorgeous_ writhing on a cock.”

Eren paused, blinked, then snorted an ugly laugh.

“And you sure don’t lack confidence”, he grinned, his hands finding Kirschtein’s thighs to squeeze them, then guide those beautiful long legs up over his left shoulder where he wrapped an arm around them to secure them.

“Why should I?”, his teacher hummed, still watching him very closely but letting Eren move him however he pleased.

“Yeah”, Eren nodded, a little breathless all of sudden as he fumbled to line up his cock, pushing the head against Kirschtein’s slick, loose entrance. “Why should you...”

He could find no reason for insecurity as his eyes roamed up and down Kirschtein’s body, tight and lean with an enticing flush across his chest, arms splaying out at his sides as he settled back against the desk and blinked up at Eren with lazy anticipation. He was gorgeous already. Eren wanted to _destroy_ him.

The first thrust was slow and sensual, Eren easing his way into his teacher’s body, amazed at the way it opened up for him, welcomed him with a tight heat that made his head swim and his toes curl.

Kirschtein’s lips parted around a quiet, breathy gasp but he stayed still, body laid out open and beautiful as an offering for Eren to claim. At least that’s what he looked like with his head tipping back slowly, throat bared and eyelids fluttering.

Eren kept the steady slide going, gliding deeper and deeper until he was completely buried inside his teacher, the realization of the situation ringing somewhere at the edges of his consciousness but he was way too focused on Jean to pay it any mind.

“Does it feel good?”, he whispered, afraid to break the moment should he raise his voice too much. Jean hummed a low, warm sound that had no business making Eren’s chest expand the way it did.

“Very good, Eren...” And that, that was just cruel in it’s beauty. Eren bit his lip. This was slipping away from him.

His hand moved to splay against Jean’s hip in an effort to steady himself. It worked a little.

“No pain?”

“Non...” Jean’s eyes blinked open again, gaze burning with need as he looked up at Eren and a sharp little grin tugged at his lips. “Allez, Eren. Fuck me...”

Eren swallowed, throat tight and knees buckling just so, but still he obeyed his teacher.

He started out slow, both teasing and experimental as he began moving his hips. He pulled out almost completely, enjoying the sweet, tight grip trying to pull him back inside and watching Kirschtein closely. The man was indeed gorgeous. Lashes fluttering, teeth digging into his lower lip, blush on his cheeks deepening and spreading further across his chest … and they’d barely even started.

The thrust back inside was just as slow, a sensual, indulgent rhythm that soon had Kirschtein squirming and rising back onto his elbows. He glared up at Eren, chest heaving with deep breaths.

“That all you got?”, he asked, panting despite the words and the way he tried to roll his hips into Eren’s thrusts. “You’re not exactly making this memorable right now...” Eren chuckled, floating way too high to let the jab get to him. He tightened his grip on Kirschtein’s legs and pulled him a little closer, thrusting deep and grinding his hips. It was incredibly satisfying to see Kirschtein’s eyes cross and his fingers claw, papers crinkling beneath them.

“Oh shut up, princess. I’m trying to figure you out here. Think I could be doing worse...” His teacher rolled his eyes with a dramatic huff, settling back against the table as he surrendered to Eren’s playful curiosity.

“Why don’t you just a-ahhh…” Kirschtein cried out at a harder, quicker thrust before Eren went back to the more languid rhythm. “Why don’t you ask me?”

“What, so you can tell me right away you like it rough and I’m gonna miss all the fun? Screw that.” Eren turned his face to nip at Kirschtein’s calf, teeth sinking into pale skin and lean muscle before he nuzzled his cheek against it, enjoying the feeling of fine blond hair against his face.

“I wanna tease you til you beg, Jean...”

The answer he got to that was a snarled “I will never – ohhhh...” before it trailed off in a hot moan as Eren sped up his thrusts, shoving himself deeper and harder into the body spread out for him.

All things considered he wouldn’t be able to wait that long himself. Driving Kirschtein crazy enough with need to actually make him beg would take a while and Eren didn’t have that kind of patience. But the utterly furious spark of heat in Kirschtein’s eyes had been well worth the comment, making Eren just a bit harder so he could fuck into his teacher even better.

He probably wouldn’t get the man to beg today and Eren grit his teeth, bending his knees and speeding up even more as he realized all the things he wanted to try with his teacher that he might never get the chance to do.

“Oh, that’s better”, Kirschtein sighed, head tipping back and thighs squeezing together as Eren fucked him. “Mhhh Eren...”

“Heh, you do like it rough, don’t you Jean?”, Eren grinned, fingers of one hand digging into Kirschtein’s smooth thigh while the other one kept his hips steady, holding him close so he wouldn’t be pushed up the table with Eren’s increasingly powerful thrusts. His teacher gave a shaky nod, hands balling into fists and crushing notes between them.

“Harder”, he breathed and shuddered. “Come on, give it to me...” As much as Eren wanted to hear this as a desperate plea, the words were much closer to an order and he moved to obey before he could even think.

Parting Kirschtein’s legs he threw one over each shoulder, spreading him a bit wider as he leaned forward to plant his palms against the desk on each side of his teacher’s head.

“You want it harder?”, he panted, delicious heat curling in his belly as he snapped his hips forward and made Kirschtein moan. God, the man was beautiful.

“Yes!”, his teacher cried out, hips wiggling down against Eren’s and hands reaching up to grab his collar and yank him down, legs easily bending to fold himself in half. Eren’s mouth ran dry and it was only partly because that pretty face was suddenly so close to his.

“You wanted me for years, non? Let me feel it...”

Eren could barely swallow down a whimper and then Kirschtein pulled him even closer and into a searing kiss that made Eren’s cock throb hopelessly, buried all the way inside his teacher. When they parted he was gasping and had to place his elbows on the table for a semblance of stability, fingers of one hand weaving into soft, blond hair.

Kirschtein was growling when Eren pulled out only to slam back inside with everything he had, his teacher’s heat squeezing him hard enough to make his head spin as he threw himself into the new rhythm.

“Oh Eren”, Kirschtein gasped, breath hot against Eren’s lips. “Oh, mon dieu...”

Eren felt his orgasm well up inside him at that, desperately trying to stave it off, stomp it down but it was too much and too late.

Not two thrusts later he came, gasping his teacher’s name, arousal and mortification swirling deep in his gut.

The moment stretched endlessly between them, seconds dripping by like molasses while Eren shuddered and squeezed his eyes closed. Electric pleasure mixed with burning embarrassment in his veins until he couldn’t take it anymore and buried his face in the crook of Kirschtein’s neck. Part of him wanted to shy away and flee the situation, the ridicule he was certain would start raining down on him during the next minute.

But Eren was frozen, muscles locking up, entirely uncooperative as he tried to command them to move.

Then it was too late. Kirschtein shifted under him, hands falling to his sides and head tipping back in what could only be exasperation. A hard exhale. A muttered curse.

Eren felt his stomach twist.

“Tu te fous de ma gueule, Eren? This isn’t what not disappointing me looks like...”

“I know...”, he forced out and to his horror it sounded way too close to a whine. “I know, I’m sorry! I … you’re just so...”

Kirschtein huffed. This might be a good moment for the ground to just swallow him whole.

Then smooth hands cupped his cheeks, burning hot with embarrassment, and pulled him out of the spiral of misery he was headed down.

Kirschtein nudged him backwards until he could ease his long legs off Eren’s shoulders, heels coming to rest on the edge of the desk. There was still an inherent grace to his movements, an effortlessness that captivated Eren’s attention until Kirschtein tutted a noise that made his eyes snap back at his teacher’s face.

To his surprise it wasn’t expressing disgust or regret or any other emotion he was definitely entitled to after Eren’s utter failure. Instead Kirschtein looked … curious. An unusual tenderness softening his features as he slowly blinked up at Eren.

When he spoke his voice was steady and low. Patient. Almost sweet.

“How long until you can finish what you started, Eren?”

For a moment Eren couldn’t answer because oh … Oh. Kirschtein didn’t want to kick him out? That was not an option his frazzled mind had considered in the midst of his mortification.

“Uhm … ten minutes?” Eren swallowed, eyes flicking down Kirschtein’s body that was still splayed out against the desk, soft and relaxed with his knees falling open shamelessly, dick still hard and straining and below they were still connected, Eren still inside him and even though the squeeze was becoming too much he took his time to enjoy the view.

“M-maybe five...”

“Alors, what are you waiting for?”, Kirschtein hummed and raised his arms over his head for a languid stretch, chest expanding and back arching up from the table. “Keep me entertained!”

Eren swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and way too tight, but he also felt a small smirk sneak onto his lips, the warm feeling of hope fluttering to life in his chest as he was offered a second chance to prove himself.

“Yes, Monsieur...”, he breathed and moved to slowly pull out, coaxing a low noise from Kirschtein that made him smile.

The condom was quickly disposed of but Eren paused for another moment after he was done, considering his options.

But there was only really one way to go, one thing he’d been craving since he’d first strolled into his teacher’s classroom almost three years ago. Something told him Kirschtein wouldn’t mind Eren going to his knees for him either.

So he did, placing both palms on the insides of Kirschtein’s thighs to push them apart just a little further before dropping to his knees.

The view was still gorgeous and this time he was really getting his money’s worth.

Up close Kirschtein’s cock was just as pretty as expected, long and slightly curved, flushed an excited pink with precome seeping from the tip, balls round and smooth and hole dripping lube. Eren pushed two fingers into him and curled them upward, rubbing against the soft inner wall until Kirschtein shuddered and let out a hot little moan.

“Right here?”, Eren hummed with a grin and pressed harder against the spot, making his teacher stifle a cry.

“Y-yes”, Kirschtein panted. “Right there...”

Eren smirked and licked his lips, then leaned down to drag his tongue all the way from the base of his teacher’s hard cock to the tip that was weeping for him.

“Don’t worry”, he smirked and already felt his own dick twitch with interest as he made Kirschtein moan for him again with nothing but a gentle back and forth of his fingers. “I’ll keep you entertained. And then I’ll fuck you good, I swear.”

_I won’t fuck it up this time_ , he didn’t say. But he still made sure Kirschtein could feel his wordless promise when he curled the fingers of one hand around the base of his teacher’s cock and then swallowed him down.

Kirschtein choked, hips jerking and heel of one foot slipping off the table to slide down Eren’s shoulder and back. Eren relaxed enough to allow the sudden movement to push the dick in his mouth deeper down his throat, muscles working around the hard length and giving it a subtle massage.

“M-merde, Eren”, Kirschtein panted, stilling his hips as he regained control over his movements. “H-how do you...”

Eren hummed a muffled noise as he slowly moved back, allowing the vibrations to stimulate his teacher even further. Pulling off the erection with a filthy noise he licked his lips, enjoying the taste of precome, and grinned up at Kirschtein.

This was good to regain his balance, this was perfect. If there was one thing Eren adored and excelled at it was oral. He could bring his partners pleasure for literal hours using just his mouth and a couple of fingers, had done it a few times before and ended up just as excited and sated as whoever he was servicing.

If there was one thing he was absolutely confident in it was the way he used his mouth and he’d make sure to prove this to his teacher as well.

“What, never got deepthroated before, princess?”

Kirschtein huffed and rolled his eyes. Eren wasn’t sure whether it was at the nickname or the question itself. Possibly both.

“Of course I have! I just didn’t...”

“Expect me to blow your mind like that?”

A low, long-suffering groan and Kirschtein grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, yanking his head back decisively.

“One more pun”, he growled, eyes sparking down at Eren from where he was leaning up on one elbow, “and I swear I will kick you out of this classroom!”

Eren raised an eyebrow and crooked his fingers, his stomach giving a hot throb as Kirschtein spluttered and trembled.

“Will you?”, he grinned, prickling pain shooting through his scalp as Kirschtein yanked on his hair.

“Would you shut up”, his teacher hissed but his voice was thick with arousal, “and get on with it?” Then Kirschtein pushed him down again and Eren didn’t fight it, mouthed at the slick length before sucking the tip between his lips again, rolling his tongue along the underside and lapping up the strangely sweet precome.

Before long Kirschtein was nudging him once more, pushing him down until Eren’s nose was buried in the neatly trimmed hair at the base, then pulling him up again to build a slow, steady rhythm.

Eren didn’t have any problems finding into it, just let muscle memory take over and slowly moved his fingers along with the hypnotic up and down, back and forth, using Kirschtein’s reactions to guide him along with the hand in his hair.

The moans grew louder, hotter, thicker, the taste spreading across Eren’s tongue more intense, salt and sweetness and something so very primal it made his guts twist and his dick throb. Five minutes had been a pretty good estimate after all but he couldn’t stop now, not when Kirschtein was panting and moaning, hips twitching but not thrusting up again as Eren’s fingers repeatedly pressed into his teacher’s prostate. The prolonged stimulation made Kirschtein’s cock weep and his words incoherent when he started mumbling.

“Eren … E-Eren I’m fu- ahhhh...”

It made Eren work even harder, thinking he might get a chance to make the man beg for him after all. But just when he’d worked himself into a real frenzy, bobbing his head fast and hard, tongue working tirelessly and fingers thrusting and spreading and rubbing, Kirschtein’s fingers tightened in his hair again and pulled him off.

“Stop”, Kirschtein panted, hips twitching and cock arching pink and beautiful against his toned stomach. For a brief moment Eren wondered what he did to stay this fit, couldn’t imagine the man sweating in a gym but instead doing something more graceful and dignified. Fencing, maybe.

But the thought was gone as quickly as it had appeared when Kirschtein levelled him with a glance hot enough to melt steel.

“Are you ready?”, he asked, voice low and raspy and Eren nodded, dumbfounded. “I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name. Can you do that this time, Eren?”

“Yes”, came the answer, just as raspy. “Yes, I promise. I can, I will.”

“Bien. Do it. Make me forget my name.”

Swallowing once, twice, Eren gave a firm nod and eased his fingers out of his teacher, reaching down to fish another condom from his pocket and roll it over his hardened cock with minimal fumbling.

His feet were prickling a little when he rose up again, having fallen asleep while he worked Kirschtein with his mouth and fingers, but it went away after some wiggling.

Looking down at his teacher Eren found him still as breathtakingly gorgeous as he had been before, only even more dishevelled now, even harder and glowing an even deeper shade of red. A long-time favourite fantasy stirred at the back of Eren’s mind and he bit his lip, bracing his hands against the table on both sides of Kirschtein’s tiny waist as he leaned down.

“I wanna fuck you up against the blackboard”, he hummed against his teacher’s lips who raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Can you?”

Swallowing nervously Eren considered. Kirschtein might be pretty fit and taller than him but he was also all legs and Eren was far from weak himself. Pulling this off wasn’t too unlikely. And considering he really, really wanted to…

“Yes.”

Kirschtein smirked, bared the elegant length of his pale throat as he levelled a challenging gaze at Eren.

“Do it.”

As soon as the words had left his teacher’s lips Eren’s hands started moving without any conscious control, whole body flipping into autopilot. He watched himself grab that narrow waist, fingers squeezing before they slid lower, over those pretty hips and down to Kirschtein’s thighs. The muscles felt strong and relaxed under his touch as he started guiding those long, long legs to wrap around his waist.

Kirschtein cooperated easily, locking his ankles behind Eren’s back and pushing himself up far enough so Eren could wrap and arm around his his back and grab his hip with the other hand. Tilting his head to the side Kirschtein scooted even closer, raising his hands to link them behind Eren’s neck, fingers warm and steady as they laid against his skin.

Kirschtein was calm, even in his needy arousal, so ready to put himself into Eren’s hands and Eren couldn’t help but feel oddly … touched by the gesture.

“Do you … trust me?”, he mumbled and it wasn’t as much a question as a realization. A realization that was as flattering as it was arousing, making his heartbeat pick up and his cock leak with excitement. Kirschtein blinked at him, slowly, their faces almost level like this.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Eren swallowed, nodded, but couldn’t keep a smile from sneaking onto his lips as he leaned forward to give his teacher a kiss that was softer and sweeter than it had any right to be. Especially considering what they’d already done and were about to do.

“Hold on”, he smiled against those pretty lips when they parted and he tightened his grip to lift his teacher off the table. The man was lighter than expected, fell into his arms perfectly, the shape of his body slotting against Eren’s and making it easy to hold him close as Eren turned them around.

Kirschtein let out a soft, curious noise as Eren pushed his shoulders back against the blackboard, balancing his weight between the wall and his hips that Kirschtein was resting against as elegant as ever, even in his arguable submission.

They stayed still and just looked at each other for a long moment until Kirschtein pulled Eren closer so their foreheads were almost touching.

“Alors?”, he smirked and damn him, he definitely knew what this was doing to Eren if the mischievous twinkle in his eyes was any indication. But Eren couldn’t even find it in him to protest, way too excited by the low timbre his teacher’s voice dipped into when he spoke in the smooth syllables of his native language. Instead he just bit his lip and let the arousal wash over him, fingers digging into warm skin and the soft material of the shirt that was still hanging from Kirschtein’s shoulders and adding to his fucked-out look.

Eren swallowed and rolled his hips in an experimental little move, trapped cock sliding along Kirschtein’s pert little ass. His teacher got where he was headed and wiggled enough to free the length before reaching down and wrapping his fingers around it.

“Tu te rappelles tes devoirs?”, Kirschtein asked, voice almost sweet but lips pulling into a nasty grin as he guided Eren’s cock towards his hole, still slick and soft as the tip nudged against it. Eren growled at the words, the sight, the feeling, hips twitching and straining upwards but Kirschtein somehow swayed away from him, still in control even when Eren was literally holding him up.

“Yes, fuck you ‘til you forget your own damn name”, Eren hissed but his teacher just tutted softly, lips pursed and eyes burning.

“En français...”, he teased and Eren snorted, a maniacal grin spreading across his face.

“No”, he growled with a slow shake of his head. “You never get to _e_ _n fran_ _çais_ me again, you asshole...”

Kirschtein laughed at that, honestly amused and so pretty, before he lined Eren’s cock up once more.

“D’accord!”

This time Eren was fast enough, tightening his grip on Kirschtein’s hip and pulling him down as he thrust up and slowly into him. His teacher’s body opened easily, already used to him, his girth and length as he spread him wide and deep.

Kirschtein’s head fell back against the blackboard with a dull noise, body melting in Eren’s arms the deeper he pushed until their hips were flush once more and Eren paused to allow them both a few steadying breaths.

“You good?”, he asked, studying Kirschtein’s flushed face that was still sporting a sweet grin.

“Ah, mais oui...”, his teacher breathed, toeing the line between adorable and sexy enough to blow Eren’s mind before deciding on a side as he blinked and let his eyes settle back on Eren to fry his brain completely.

“Baise moi...”

Everything beyond that breathy command was frantic and desperate, a little blurry around the edges as Eren’s perception narrowed down to the warm body in his arms, the tight squeeze around his dick, the pretty face so close to his. The hot, little moans and gasps of his name that dripped from smooth lips. The strong fingers digging into his neck and fisting in the shirt he was still wearing.

Jean Kirschtein was an experience, always had been, but especially now that his presence enveloped every single one of Eren’s senses, making himself the only thing in existence for the sweet eternity they moved together.

Sometimes, when Eren nailed his prostate especially hard he’d gasp loose strings of syllables that almost resembled words or even parts of sentences, hands scrambling along Eren’s back, body shuddering. Mostly he kept to whined orders for Eren to go harder or deeper, though.

Eren obliged him every single time, shifting his weight or changing his grip so he could ram himself even deeper, fuck Kirschtein harder and faster until the orders got more and more slurred which, in turn, only made Eren go even harder.

From time to time Kirschtein would lean forward to catch his lips in a filthy kiss and for just that moment Eren slowed down to a deep, deep grind before starting up the punishing rhythm again, making his teacher break the kiss with a desperate wail.

This time his stamina worked with instead of against him, the recent orgasm muted the burning need in his veins just enough to focus all his energy on the gorgeous man writhing in his arms. Without the threat of losing it too early he could fuck Kirschtein into the sloppy mess of his dreams. Just as expected he looked awfully pretty with drool on his chin and tears glistening in his eyes that started to cross and uncross the longer Eren fucked him into the wall.

Kirschtein was exquisite like this. Beautiful. Awe-inspiring. And Eren had helped turn him into this work of art.

Before he could get overly emotional about his teacher’s beauty the man grabbed his hair in a loose fist and pulled as much as he could still manage to get Eren’s attention.

“T-t-touch … touch … ahh fuck … m-mmhhhh!”

Eren was so far beyond controlling himself in any meaningful way he dove forward to bury his teeth in the slope of that pale neck bared for him, biting down hard before pulling away with a wicked grin.

“You … you wanna come, Jean?”, he gasped, utterly breathless himself. His thighs were screaming, stomach cramping tight but he wouldn’t stop or slow down. Couldn’t. Not before he’d finished his homework.

“Yes!”, Kirschtein gasped, hips twitching as Eren hit him just so. “Y-yes, yes!”

Eren growled a dark, hungry noise and buried himself deep inside his teacher. Kirschtein whimpered but didn’t have the breath or voice to protest when Eren shifted the both of them, widening his stance and bending his knees so he could balance Kirschtein with one arm as he freed the other move it between them.

His fingers were met by a lewd wetness, the cock he grabbed completely soaked with precome. It was sticking to Kirschtein’s stomach and smeared across Eren’s shirt but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when his teacher moaned so beautifully at the contact.

“Ere-!”, he wailed only for his voice to fail him when Eren started moving his hips again.

It didn’t take long after that for Kirschtein to twitch and scream and come, white splatters painting his own heaving chest and squelching between Eren’s fingers. It was the sight of him sagging after he was spent, utterly boneless and satisfied, that pushed Eren over the edge for a second time.

They came down slowly and quietly, resting against another, breathing in the heady scent of sex.

When Eren’s thighs started to shake he slowly pulled out and helped Kirschtein get his feet back on the ground. He needed to support the other man as they stumbled over to the desk for something to lean on.

“That was, uh...”, Eren started but quickly shut himself up when he noticed his voice was shaking as much as his legs. Kirschtein just gave a low hum as he fumbled through one of the desk drawers until he pulled out a packet of tissues.

Eren watched his teacher clean himself with slow, lazy swipes before wordlessly offering the tissues to Eren who accepted them even though nothing but a wash could save his ruined shirt.

After fruitlessly rubbing at the damp spots he got rid of the condom and closed his pants, becoming almost presentable again.

Kirschtein on the other hand had collapsed into his chair, shirt still hanging rumpled around his otherwise naked body. He was so very, very beautiful.

The need to reach out and touch him welled up inside Eren but his self control had returned and he stayed still, unsure what to say.

After a stretch of silence that was becoming more and more uncomfortable Kirschtein huffed a quiet laugh.

“Not a disappointment after all”, he mumbled to himself, his accent having almost completely disappeared. Eren shook his head with a soft smile.

“Told you.”

Another hum, this time a little sweeter as Kirschtein tipped his head back and looked at Eren. He was completely and utterly destroyed but Eren had never seen him look more beautiful. Not even minutes ago when he’d been writhing in Eren’s arms. There was just something about the way he looked, still basking in the afterglow, so soft and sweet.

“Good luck in Berlin”, Kirschtein smiled, honest and calm. “I hope you’ll work harder for your courses than you did in my class.”

There was a similar quip already on the tip of Eren’s tongue but at the last second he hesitated, pulled himself back from that direction and took another one. Last chance.

“You know, I’m not gonna stay there forever. I got a business opportunity lined up here but first I need that degree...”

Kirschtein just blinked at him, expression still soft and betraying none of his thoughts. If he even had any.

“I … I mean”, Eren added, voice stumbling a little with uncertainty. “I’m not saying wait for me, but...”

A laugh interrupted him but it was more amusement than cruelty or outright rejection. Still it made Eren’s heart skip a nervous beat.

“Oh Eren...” Kirschtein shook his head, another, softer laugh escaping him before he sighed, lips parting but no words coming out. Then he shook his head again, more decided this time.

“You know what?” He looked up at Eren, a pretty smile on his lips, cheeks still darkened with a blotchy flush. “You go get your degree. And if that opportunity is still on the table and you actually get back in a few years … you know where to find me.”

Minutes later Eren left the school building, a big grin on his face and a bounce to his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
